Nalyd Renrut's Eighth Camp
Nalyd Renrut's Eighth Camp is the newest camp from Nalyd Renrut! Contestants Team Girls #Angela - The Quiet One - Fanny #Kathie - Nalyd's Biggest Fan - Nalyd Renrut #Manic - The Slight Scaredy Cat - Reddude #Nalyd - The Accident-Prone Strategist - Nalyd Renrut #Ravioli - The Not-Really-Evil-But-Kinda-Depressing Twin Pixie- Sunshineandravioli #Sam - The Sassy Girl - TDA ROCKS #Sunshine - Everyone's Favorite Ravioli Pixie - Sunshineandravioli Team Eight #Derek - The Class Nerd - TDA ROCKS #Frosti - The Heavy Eater - higgnkfe #Inola Black Bear- The Rebel- UltimateTORINOR #Isabella - The Beautiful Girl - Christinahorst.2018 #"Tyrant" - The Self-Proclaimed Ruler - Koops #Webly- The Nice Strategist- Webly Team Nalyd is Really Really Really Really Pale #Fanny - The Arch Villain - Fanny #Fluffy - The Psycopath - Reddude #Joe - The Demon - Koops #Kim- The Crazy Psychopath- Webly #Porthus- The One Bound By Honor- UltimateTORINOR Eliminated #Shield - He is good at anything except losing-124oeo - Team Nalyd is Really Really Really Really Pale - 4 Total Votes #Joseph - The Lazy Antagonist - higgnkfe - Team Nalyd is Really Really Really Really Pale - 4 Total Votes #Micheal - The Evil Boy - Christinahorst.2018 - Team Eight - 5 Total Votes #Masterpiece - A Drawing Master-124oeo - Team Eight - 4 Total Votes Elimination Table Day One Chat Chris: Hello everyone and welcome to... NALYD RENRUT'S EIGHTH CAMP! This is gonna be an epic one! Nalyd: *is holding Ravioli's hand* It's epic we get to compete together again. :) Kathie: *jumps out of Nalyd's hoodie* :D Nalyd: *screams* Fluffy: Yop! Manic: *steps catiously* hi Frosti: Where be the food at? Porthus: *Smiles warmly* Greetings to all fellow competitors. Joe: Where am I? Derek: Hello, my name is Derek! I guess you guys are super friendly. Inola: *Smirks slightly* Not so much... Shield:I know everything! Joe: Even how to kill yourself? Shield:Not that much! Porthus: *Shakes his head* "Distasteful..." Masterpiece:*builds sculpture* Angela: *doesn't say anything* Fanny: *is analyzing the contestants* Derek: *packs things up* Man, I feel excited for this competition. Ravioli: *stares at Kathie, whispers to Nalyd* I thought you issued a restraining order against her... Sunshine: *jumps out of Ravioli's hair (XDD)* Hi everyone! I be back!!! Tyrant: I'm ready to win money! Porthus: "As long as you win it honorably, I have no objections!" Nalyd: I did, thats why I'm scared o.o Kathie: My Renny and I are going to have such an amazing time together! :D Nalyd: You do get that I'm dating Ravioli right? >.< Kathie: ... Who? o.O Sam: *walk by* Wow, I am calling my peers cause I am sure to play this game hard. Inola: *Cracks her knuckles* "You aren't the only one." Ravioli: Me, stalker-chick... Sunshine: *discreetly slips Kathie business card* You should join the National Stalkers guild. The chick who runs it is a master. (XD) Kim: I love the smell of a new season and all new kinds of B.O.! Webly: A new season has a smell? Derek: Did you know that I am the official Math club leader of my school. :) Fluffy: *walks up to Nalyd* forget you suckers, he's mine *forgets about aras* Kim: FLUFFY! IS THAT YOU? Kathie: I'm not a stalker, I'm just Nalyd's biggest fan. I even have his CD. *sings* Can I borrow a feeling? Can you spare me a jar of love? Hurtin' hearts need some healin'! Take my hand with your glove of love. Nalyd: Look, Kathie, Ravioli's my girlfriend. I like her, see? *hugs Ravioli* Are you okay? You feel really cold. *one awkward pause lately* Wait, you're always cold, never mind *whistles nonchalantly* (XD) Manic: Salutations Nalyd. Joseph: This is a bit akward... Fanny: Hello, Porthus. You seem like a worthy competitor. Porthus: *Salutes* "And a honorable one at that." Fanny: Um, yes. Inola: *Shakes her head* Micheal: Prepare to lose! Isabella: I love you all! *hugs Micheal* Micheal: GET THIS CHICK OFF OF ME! (Conf.) Ravioli: ...Nalyd has a CD...?! *facepalm* Porthus: *Glances at Isabella* "Milady, I wish you the best of luck in this contest." Sunshine: *stares at Porthus* YOU SPEAK BIG WORDS. O_O Isabella: (CONF: Do you want to know why I wrapped my arms around Micheal? I have a crush on him! I hope he knows it!) Micheal: (CONF: Isabella's.....going......down.....first!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) Manic: Hi Sunshine! *protects face* you're safe... right? O_o Sunshine: Ravi made me get a rabies shot before I came here, so I should be :D Frosti: Hey Nalyd, nice to meet you. Me Frosti! Masterpiece:I need to wash this ketchup Manic: Good! Hi! :D Sunshine: Hi! :D *grabs Manic's hand and shouts to rest of camp* LOOK GUYS! MANIC AND I ARE BESTEST FRIENDS FOREVER!!! (XD) Manic: Awesome! (co0nf) I already have a best friend that is the safest person ever! (XD) Angela: (CONF) I want a friend Sassy: Team Girls, FTW. :) Derek: hello, Mania. Aww, too bad. Ieam Eight, is so winning. Sunshine: *randomly appears in the confessional with Manic, ties them together with a jumprope, grins creepily* Best friends forever... (XD) Team Girls Chat (1) Nalyd: This isn't funny. Ravioli: I beg to differ. (XD) Isabella: *cries* Kathie: Listen, Nalyd, I'm willing to forgive you for being mean to me earlier, but only if you kiss me. ^_^ Nalyd: *holds up restraining order* Kathie: *sulks away* Sunshine: *does upside-down yoga poses* Sam: I guess I can work with you people. ^.^ Nalyd: This is gonna be the best team ever! Except Kathie and Sunshine, but other than that this should be epic. Isabella: *cries harder* Sunshine: *hides in corner with Kathie, giving Nalyd puppy dog eyes* Whyyyy Nalyyyyd D: Isabella: I just wish I could switch teams with someone on Team Eight. Nalyd: Ask Chris at the challenge. And I'm just kidding, Sunshine, you know you're epic! ^_^ Isabella: :) Sunshine: HE THINKS I'M EPIC :D *skips around camp* Ravioli: You've created a monster... Nalyd: At least when she's happy she'll vote with us. And I'm gonna have to be nice to Kathie to get her to vote with us too, alright? Ravioli: ...you're still mad at me for beating you last season, aren't you? (XD) Nalyd: Not mad, kinda scared... (XD) But I figure if I do something nice for her before each vote she'll vote with us. Would you be okay if I gave her a hug or something? Ravioli: *through clenched teeth* It. Would. Be. Just. FINE. *storms off* (Conf.) Ravioli: *imitating Nalyd* Oh, Ravi, would you mind if I totally encouraged my creepy stalker fangirl? *regular voice* OF COURSE IT'S NOT OKAY, YOU JERK!!! Nalyd: *following Ravioli* Come on, Ravioli, I have to do whats best for us in the game! With Kathie's vote, you me and Sunshine would have the majority of the votes locked up. You know you're the only girl for me! Nanny Renrut: *watching* Who else would want him? >.< Nalyd: *following Ravioli* Don't you wanna go to the final two again? Ravioli: *shouts back* I don't care!!! I only join these things because of you!!! Sunshine: *skips past them* EEEPPPIIICCC :D (LOL) Nalyd: If you aren't okay with it, just say so and I won't be nice to her! *sighs, stops following Ravioli, glares at Sunshine* It worries me that you're the sanest girl I know. Isabella: (CONF: I can't wait 'till the challenge! :D) Sunshine: That's... worrisome. *waves to Ravioli* HI RAVI!!! (You know things are bad when Sunshine aknowledges it XD) Nalyd: Sunshine, you're her sister, do you think you could talk to her? (CONF) Nalyd: I cant believe I just asked Sunshine for help. (XD) Isabella: *starts writing a message* (CONF: Micheal is going to be so in love with me! :)) Team Eight Chat (1) Derek: Let's do this! Frosti: Why are we team 8? Inola: "Who knows?" Manic: Im against my bestest friend forever! D: (XD I really shoulda waited to get a bestest friend forever XDDDD) Micheal: I'll tell you why, you losers! There are 8 people on this team! Frosti: Yes Michael. You be right! Micheal: Shut up! Inola: *Glares at Michael* "Simmer down, boy." Masterpiece:we need to win this! Frosti: YES!! *pulls hotdog out of pants* Inola: *Winces* "What did I sign up for?" Manic: (conf) I know! Ill ask chris to switch with a team girls member at the challenge! :D (Isabella, im looking at u XD) Micheal: This is stupid! Inola: *Glares with renewed anger at Michael* "What did I tell you last time you talked?" Micheal: *pushes Inola* Frosti: Yo man just back off. *punches Micheal* Inola: "You would dare push the leader of a Cherokee Indian tribe?" *Hisses through her teeth* Manic: Can't we all get along? :( Inola: *Looks at Frosti* "I can fight my own battles..." Manic: *throws a safe plastic message in a bottle into the river that flows to Sunshine's camp that just say "Hi. :P" XD* Inola: *Cracks her neck and glares viciously at Michael* "Which reminds me..." Micheal: Oh no. *runs off, screaming* Inola: *Leaps for Michael, a snarl on her face* Micheal: *runs faster* Inola: *Tackles Michael, sending them both to the ground* Manic: *breaks up Inola and Michael* strop it both of you! We're a team and we can't have you guys arguing! *drops them both and runs away, worried for what the two would do to him if the caught him* Inola: *Glares at Michael threateningly* "You will not talk again, unless I s''ay so''. Is that understood?" Micheal: You can't tell me what to do! Inola: *Holds Michael down with her foot* "Is that so?" Micheal: >:P Manic: *handscuffs michael and inola* you guys have to stay like this until u get along! *runs off again* Inola: *Closes her eyes wearily* "This is not happening..." Micheal: *tries to run over to Manic* Inola: *Glances at Michael* "Temporary truce until we get the key back from Manic?" Manic: (conf) I had to do something. :/ Manic: *buries key in secret location* *sighs* its for their own good... Inola: *Looks at Manic* "In this case, something was the worst thing you could've done...Where's the key?" Micheal: Yeah! Manic: *looks down at his red 'X' he painted where it was* (conf) I need to think plans more thoroughly (out) If you guys can dig it up, it's all yours. Micheal: *finds shovels* Inola: *While digging* "Once I'm free, Manic is going to suffer from the worst curse I've given out in a long time..." Micheal: *keeps digging* Inola: *Still digging* "Of course, that's after I make sure that you remain mute for as long as I choose." Manic: *locks himself in confessional* I feel bad for the wood that is about to be shattered by Inola..... And me! D: Inola: *Holds up the coveted key* "Finally found it..." Inola: *Unlocks the handcuffs and begins to slowly walk over to the confessional* Webly: (CONF) The number 3 is so much cooler than stupid eight. Inola: (CONF): *Wearily leans her head against the wall* "I hate my team..." Tyrant: (CONF) This team sucks. Period. Team Nalyd is Really Really Really Really Pale Chat (1) Joseph: I think our team name is pretty funny Porthus: *nods* "I concur." Fluffy: Our team name speaks the truth! (XD) Shield:We can win guys!!! Porthus: "Even if we don't, we will still have our honor..." Fluffy: *whistles* Porthus: "If we are to be victorious in this game, we must have a plan! Any suggestions?" Fluffy: How about we be all epic like ICIRRRRH and get second a lot? >:D Porthus: "We must give our all every challenge! Our efforts must not be wasted!" Porthus: *Glances around* "Teammates?" Fluffy: Our group seems to be antisocial! :O *squeezes Porthus* We are teh dynamic duo! Porthus: *Smiles* "Quite right." Fluffy: Why is it called Nalyd Renrut's camp when it's not Nalyd hosting? XD Porthus: *Considers the question for a moment* "Most likely to honor the tradition." Fluffy: You know, for as cute as a guy can appeal to girl with a boyfriend, your hot. :3 Porthus: *Bows majestically* "I'm honored you think so, Milady." Kim: OH MY GOSH! FLUFFY? *hug attacks Fluffy* Fluffy: Hi! :D Joe: *walks over to Fanny* I think we're the only two sane people on this team; you wanna make an alliance? Challenge One Chris: Good morning everyone and welcome to your first challenge. Before the challenge, I understand two people want to switch teams. Manic, you're on Team Girls, Isabella you're on Team Eight. Now, for today's challenge, you'll all be jumping off a cliff into the lake, 20,000 meters below! Go change into your bathing suits. Nalyd: *goes into guys' cabin, changes into gray bathing suit, returns* Kathie: *goes to girls' cabin, changes into a bikini that matches Nalyd's hoodie, returns* (XD) Joe: *changes into bathing suit* Tyrant: *changes into a golden speedo* Porthus: *Changes into dark blue bathing suit* Inola: *Changes into white bikini* Chris: *looks at Tyrant* Dude, nobody looks good in a speedo. Its scientifically impossible. (XD) Chris: Alright, the others can change when they're ready to play. Time to jump! Kathie: *standing on edge* Wow, sure is a long way down... Nalyd: *whistles nonchalantly... pushes Kathie* Kathie: Oh no you don't! *grabs Nalyd's wrist, falls* Nalyd: *is dragged off cliff with her, into water* AAAAAH! Chris: Nalyd and Kathie have jumped for Team Girls! Porthus: "Nothing shall stop me!" *Jumps boldly into the water* Inola: *Shrugs* "Whatever..." *Jumps* Chris: Team Girls: Nalyd and Kathie | Team Eight: Inola | Team Nalyd is Insanely Pale: Porthus Nalyd: *sits on shore, waiting for more people to get back to shore* Isabella: *jumps* Derek: *changes into bathing suit* Derek: *jumps* CANONBALL!! Chris: Team Girls: Nalyd, and Kathie | Team Eight: Inola, Isabela, and Derek | Team Nalyd is Insanely Pale: Porthus Sam: *changes into a sexy bathing suit* Well, this is where I jump. GERONIMO! *jumps* Micheal: *changes into bathing suit* *jumps* Nalyd: Woo! Way to go Sam! Chris: Team Girls: Nalyd, Kathie, Sam | Team Eight: Inola, Isabela, Derek, Michael | Team Nalyd is Insanely Pale: Porthus Isabella: ^.^ Yay... Derek: We are so winning this challenge. :) Frosti: *Changes into yellow bathing suit* This isn't to bad. *jumps* HOT DOGS! Manic: *in his midnight blue scuba suit* here goes nothing! *jumps off and screams like a girl* ahhhhh1!111111111111111111111111 Fluffy: *in her white bikini* bomboiage! *jumps* woohooo!!!!!!!!! Chris: Team Girls: Nalyd, Kathie, Sam, Manic | Team Eight: Inola, Isabela, Derek, Michael, Frosti | Team Nalyd is Insanely Pale: Porthus, Fluffy Nalyd: *stands at shore, cheering his team on* Sam: Let's go team we might be able to beat Team Nalyd is Pale. :p Derek: OMG, we are so close to victory. I'm rooting for the last three on our team. Fluffy: Hey! Our team is- Aw, what the heck, our team sucks. :( Joe: *jumps* Tyrant: *jumps* Chris: Team Girls: Nalyd, Kathie, Sam, Manic | Team Eight: Inola, Isabela, Derek, Michael, Frosti, Tyrant | Team Nalyd is Insanely Pale: Porthus, Fluffy, Joe Chris: If Masterpiece and Webly jump, Team Eight wins! Webly: Sorry, I'm late! *jumps and hits head on side of cliff while falling* YAHH! Kim: *jumps off cliff* WEEE! I LOVE JUMPING OFF CLIFFS! *lands in water* AGAIN! AGAIN! Chris: Team Girls: Nalyd, Kathie, Sam, Manic | Team Eight: Inola, Isabela, Derek, Michael, Frosti, Tyrant, Webly | Team Nalyd is Insanely Pale: Porthus, Fluffy, Joe, Kim Chris: Looks like its all up to Masterpiece! Sunshine: *stares over edge of cliff* I CAN SEE MY HOUSE FROM HERE! XD Ravioli: Just jump... Sunshine: *whiny voice* I don't wannaaa... Ravioli: *shoves her off the cliff* Sunshine: *screams while falling* If I don't live tell Duncan I'll always love him and that my ghost will stalk him foreveeee- *splash* OMG I CAN'T SWIM!!! Ravioli: *shouts to her from top of cliff* You're in the shallow end of the lake and you're wearing a floatie. Sunshine: ...I totally knew that. >.> Ravioli: *rolls eyes, dives off cliff* (I missed RPing as Sunshine so much... XD) Chris: Team Girls: Nalyd, Kathie, Sam, Manic, Sunshine, Ravioli | Team Eight: Inola, Isabela, Derek, Michael, Frosti, Tyrant, Webly | Team Nalyd is Insanely Pale: Porthus, Fluffy, Joe, Kim Chris: It's gonna be down to Team Girls and Team Eight... Fanny: Easy! *jumps off cliff* Wait. I forgot. I can't swim. Angela: *looks over cliff and slips* *is hanging onto cliff* *falls* *is falling emotionlessly* Chris: Team Girls wins! Team Eight comes in second, so Team Nalyd is Really Really Really Really Pale will have to vote! First Vote (Team Nalyd is Really (Times Four) Pale) Chris: Time to vote! Fluffy: Joseph Fanny: Obviously, Porthus should go, but at least he jumped off. So I vote Shield. Joe: I vote for Shield. Porthus: "It would seem that Shield is our first casualty of this war. Forgive me." Joseph: Hey, what did I do? I vote for Shield. Chris: Shield, we hardly knew ye! (No Changing Votes) Day Two Chat Team Girls Chat (2) Nalyd: Morning ladies and Manic. Kathie: *is right next to Nalyd* Hi. Manic: Morining. :) Angela: *waves to Nalyd* Sam: I'm glad we won last challenge. :) Nalyd: *notices Angela wave, smiles* Well, as long as we don't end up as the last place team, we'll be okay. Sunshine: *tacklehugs Manic* BEST FRIEND :D Ravioli: *walks over to Nalyd, stares at Katie for a few seconds, shoves Kathie away and sits next to Nalyd* (XD) Nalyd: Hey, Ravi. How are you? *puts arm around her* (Aw, they're getting along :D) Ravioli: Eh, pretty good. (Aww :D I give 'em five more minutes before the drama breaks out again... XD) Nalyd: Good. Sorry about yesterday. We cool? (Drama in three... two... one... XD) Manic: Hi sunshine. :) Ravioli: *forces grin* Yeah, sure... totally... we're cool. Totally and completely cool. *slight eyetwitch* (Ravioli's snapped! It was only a matter of time! XD) Nalyd: Good to hear. Alright, team, huddle up, time for an inspirational speech. Kathie: YAY! :D Nalyd: Let's win! Kathie: Is that all? Nalyd: *nods* Kathie: ... EEE! :D Sam: Okay.... let's not get overjoyed I bet we can get Team Nalyd back in elimination again. :) Sunshine: YEAH!!! *lifts Manic over her shoulders XD* TEAM GIRLS FOR THE WIN!!! *foams at mouth* ...huh, I thought I got a rabies shot... o.O Ravioli: *facepalm* Angela: *says nothing, although looks disgusted* Nalyd: No, remember Sunshine? You started screaming and kicked the shot and it flew in the air and landed in my arm. >.< Kathie: Aw, that's adorable :D Angela: *facedesk many times* Team Eight Chat (2) Webly: *wakes up* (CONF) Do I think I'm going to make an alliance today? I don't really know! Inola: *Walks off into the forest* Derek: Morning, guys. I am so tired. D: Webly: Not a morning person, huh? Derek: Not really, Webly. When is Chris gonna announce the challenge so we can win and get this over with? >.< Inola: *Sitting in a tree* "Confident much?" Webly: Inola, what are you doing randomly in a tree? Inola: *Leans back and closes her eyes* "This is where I'm home..." Webly: Oh...a little strange though. Derek: Well, I'm gonna go to the bathroom. Tell me when Chris comes. Derek: I'm back from the bathroon, Oh you kidding finally Chris announces our challenge. :) Team Nalyd is Really Really Really Really Pale Chat (2) Fluffy: *sigh* we lost a member. :( Porthus: "Honor demands that we continue our struggle, Milady, no matter how dire the situation!" Fanny: What the heck? Porthus: *Looks at Fanny* "I sense that you dislike me...for some reason..." Fluffy: *looks blankly at Porthus, then Fanny* Porthus: *Inspects Fanny for a moment before turning away* "Quite strange." Kim: Fluffster I have a great idea, we should make like an allipance! (XD, grammar mistake on purpose) Fanny: And I sense that you dislike me, so this means we should create an alliance. As my cousin said, keep your friends close, but your enemies closer. Kim: I don't really know what that means...but you can join! (XD) Porthus: *Shakes his head slowly* "I'm afraid that I must refuse, teammates. Alliances in this war are dishonorable. No, in this, you must rely on skill alone..." Fanny: Okay, whatever weirdo. Joseph: I will join if thats cool with you guys. Fanny: Okay one, I asked Porthus. Two, we're just gonna boot you off next elimination Joseph, so why create an alliance? Joseph: What is wrong with me? I say we vote off Joe next! What did i ever due to you? Challenge Two Chris: I need three volunteers from each team. Nalyd: I'll go! For all you ladies. *winks* Angela: *raises hand* Derek: I'll go for you guys. :3 Porthus: "I shall volunteer!" Manic: i'll go! :P Fanny: Shall? Joseph: *raises hand* I'll prove my worth! Porthus: *Claps Joseph on the shoulder and smiles warmly* "That's the spirit!" Fanny: Why were you staring at me when you said that? Chris: Nalyd, Angela, and Manic for Team Girls! Porthus, and Joseph for Team Pale, and nobody yet for Team Eight. (CONF)Joseph: So, Fanny for some crazy reason really doesn't like me. If I stay past this challenge, I need to get my villain butt into antagonzing! Yes, I procrasinate. Do you have a problem with that? Derek: I'll go for Team Eight. :) Chris: Nalyd, Angela, and Manic for Team Girls! Porthus, and Joseph for Team Pale, and Derek for Team Eight. Frosti: Me guess I can go for team Eight. THIRD PERSON! Chris: Nalyd, Angela, and Manic for Team Girls! Porthus and Joseph for Team Pale, and Derek and Frosti for Team Eight. Webly: I'll go for my team! Chris: Nalyd, Angela, and Manic for Team Girls! Porthus and Joseph for Team Pale, and Webly, Derek and Frosti for Team Eight. Team Nalyd is Really Really Really Really Pale needs one more person. Kim: I'll go!!!! Inola: *Still sitting in "her" tree* "So...is this going to happen?" Chris: Nalyd, Angela, and Manic for Team Girls! Porthus, Kim, and Joseph for Team Pale, and Webly, Derek and Frosti for Team Eight. *hands everyone a red rubber ball* Today's challenge is dodgeball! You get hit, you're out. THE WAY THIS CHALLENGE WORKS: You throw the ball, and who you threw it at decides if it hit or not. You can't automatically hit people. Godplayers will be kicked out of the challenge. Go! Nalyd: *throws ball at Porthus* Manic: *throws ball at Webly* :P Derek: *throws ball at Porthus* Joseph: *throws ball at Frosti* Frosti: *throws ball at Nalyd* Chris: Frosti and Nalyd are out. (A ball was thrown at Frosti and she didn't dodge.) Contestants left: Angela, and Manic for Team Girls! Porthus, Kim, and Joseph for Team Pale! Webly, and Derek for Team Eight! Frosti: I AM A DUDE!!! YAH!!! Derek: *throws ball at Manic* Joseph: *thorws ball at Angela* Porthus: *Narrowly dodges both balls* "I'm afraid you've awoken the spirit of a warrior.." *Throws ball at Derek* Manic: *catches ball* I think Derek's out by rules of the game... Porthus: *Glances around* "Teammates! How do you fare?" Manic: *Wagers all his strength and throws ball at Porthus* Porthus: *Barely gets his hands up in time, however, he is still hit and falls to the ground in defeat* "Teammates...go on...without me..." Porthus: *Looks up at Manic* "Nice throw...by the way..." Manic: *picks up his ball* Youre not so bad yourself ;) Porthus: *Nods warmly* "Thank you, kind Manic." *Glances towards his still-surviving teammates* "I would do you both a disservice if I did not tell you to watch out for this one." *Retreats* Manic: *aims his ball and easily throws his ball at Kim* Webly: *throws ball at Kim* Kim: *gets hit* Angela: *dodges Joseph's throw* *is holding onto ball* Joseph: *picks up ball* I'm scared... Webly: *throws ball hard at Angela* Ha! Angela: *falls over* *holds up dodgeball* *smirks at him* Fanny: I think that smirk meant you're out. Manic: *hurls ball at Webly* aha! >:D Webly: *gets hit while throwing a ball at Joseph* NO!!!!! Manic: *turns to Joseph, picks up one of the fallen's ball* I've got nothing to lose. :P *gives all his power and hurls ball at Joseph* Contestants left: Angela, and Manic for Team Girls! Joseph for Team Pale! Derek for Team Eight! (WHOEVER PLAYED AS CHRIS, STOP) Derek: *throws ball at Joseph* Angela: *hits Derek* *waves bye* Derek *catches ball* Derek: Looks like you're out, Angelena! :) Derek: *distracts Manic and throws ball hard and quickly at Manic's head* Inola: *''Still'' sitting in her tree* "Things are...heating up..." Joseph: *doges one, dodges another, then is smacked in the face* (Red: catching a ball doesnt count Derek, cause Manic caught Derek's ball once, and Derek is still in...) Manic: *tries to dodge Derek's ball, but fails and is lsammed in the head* Gah! D: Derek: Yes! Just one chance to prove my might *blinds Angela with his braces reflection* Joseph: Team, I did the best I could. If we lose, remember that I was the top preformer of our team today! Porthus: *Nods at him* "You've earned my respect, teammate. I only wish that'' I'' was able to mirror your efforts." Inola: *Looks at the remaining players from her perch* "Well?" Derek: *hides to the glass wall* (Ult: Where exactly are you going with this?) Derek: *throws the ball at Angla's leg* Angela: *jumps* *is still hit* *walks away quietly* Manic: Teal Eight won. :( Contestants left: Derek for Team Eight! Chris: Team Pale, in last place will be going to elimination again! Second Vote (Team Nalyd is Really (Times Four) Pale) Chris: Time to vote! Fluffy: I vote for Joseph Kim: Joseph! Fanny: Joseph, dude I warned you. Plus, you lost the challenge for us. I won't miss you. Joseph: Yo, I did the best in the challenge for our team! *votes Joe* Y'all are mean... Porthus: "I must be fair. I will vote for Joe. I fear it will not make much difference in the end..." Chris: Joseph, time to go. Day Three Chat Team Girls Chat (3) Nalyd: Morning ladies. *to Ravioli* And how's my favorite lady? (CONF) Kathie: We're on a role with challenge wins! We gotta beat Team Eight though, they're ahead in people. Manic: He girls and Nalyd. :) Sam: We did good! I think we can at least get Team Eight vs Team Girls in the merge. ^.^ Sam: I barely think Team Nalyd can win a challenge now. :| Kathie: *steals Nalyd's socks* Manic: Yeah. They need to step it up. :S Nalyd: Yeah, let's keep winning though. Angela: *is listening to everyone, nodding* Ravioli: *eyes Kathie fleeing with Nalyd's socks but says nothing* Sunshine: *appears out of nowhere* HI EVERYONE! *runs around camp giving everyone a hug, approaches Ravioli to give hug but backs off upon recieving glare, tacklehugs Manic* HI BEST FRIEND :D (Conf.) Sunshine: I actually don't know that guy's name, but oh wello. *shrugs* (LOL only Sunshine. XD) Manic: Hi =D Sunshine: *sparkly eyes* I can has piggyback ride? :D Manic: sure? O.o; (CONF) Nalyd: Sunshine and Manic's friendship can be beneficial to me. Nalyd: Ravi, Sunshine, Manic, can I see you three? Kathie: Can I come? :D Nalyd: *looks at Ravioli, back at Kathie* No Kathie: Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww Manic: *walks to Nalkyd* Yeah? :) Nalyd: Well, I was thinking, since the four of us are all *shudders* great friends, we could all team up. What say you? Manic: Sure? O.o; Nalyd: Excellent! Manic, I knew we'd be fast friends. Angela: *is just sitting there* *begins to say something, then decides not to* Sunshine: Of course, Nalyd! After all, you're totally my SFF! Square Friend Forever! (XD) Ravioli: ..... *stifles laugh* (XDD) Nalyd: *smiles awkwardly* Great... (CONF) Nalyd: This couldn't be going better for me! I'm so wining this game. Team Eight Chat (3) Tyrant: Wake up, worms! Inola: *Throws a tree branch in his general direction* "Shut...it..." Derek: We won!, We won!, We won! :D Derek: Are you guys ready to win the next challenge? ^_^ Webly: (CONF) Do I feel bad that are team won like by cheating? Yes! Do I want an alliance with someone soon? Yes! Is my underwear in a bunch? Ye...I'd rather not answer that question. Derek: (CONF) Wow, my first confession! So, my third day here is great! I hink we might be able to win several challenges. I really don't wanna vote any of my teammates off. :( Inola: (Confessional) "Who do I want to vote off if we lose? *Shrugs* "It's going to be tough to decide who I hate the most..." Frosti: Hello my teammates! Hows life? Derek: Life is okay for me! How bout you, Inola? ^.^ Inola: *Shrugs* "Why...do you care?" Webly: (CONF) If our team loses, it'll be a hard vote. Only because every person on this team is so dang annoying! Isabella: *pushes Inola* Inola: *Glares dangerously at Isabella* "What was...that...for?" Isabella: Sorry, it's just that.... (CONF: Oh no....) Inola: *Towers over Isabella* "It's just what?" Frosti: Whoa you two, calm it down. Webly: Inola, may I talk to you in private? Inola: *Shrugs and walks over* "...Fine." Webly: I see you hate everyone on our team and so do I. Everyone on this team is pretty much nutjobs and I was thinking if we both hate EVERY single person on the team, we should make an alliance. So what do you say? Inola: *Nods after a slight moment of contemplation* "You've got yourself a partner..." Webly: Great! (CONF) Finally a person that's close to normal. Inola: *Walks away without another word* Team Nalyd is Really Really Really Really Pale Chat (3) Joe: (CONF) Those jerks are so dead for trying to vote me off. Fluffy: Hi guys! :D Joe: This team is falling apart. We need to start winning. Porthus: *Looks at Joe pointedly* "I'm sure everyone is trying the best they can." Joe: We're gonna have to try harder then. Fluffy: *Obliviously* Oh comew one guys! So we have like, 5 ppl, so what? We can win because, we've got friendship! :D Porthus: *Folds his arms* "And we have strength and honor." Joe: Yeah, we totally got that. *sarcastically* Kim: I know right? *hugs everyone* (XD) Porthus: (Confessional) *Sighs* "This losing streak of ours does not bode well for us. Despite everything that works in our favor, we still might be destroyed in the end. It is ''the nature of war, after all." *Smiles determinedly* "Even if that's the case, I know we won't go down without a fight! Honor demands nothing less, after all." Fanny: *to Joe* And who made you leader of our team? You've been quiet since day one so shut your mouth! Joe: Like I care what you have to say, Fannykins! Porthus: *Puts a restraining hand on both Fanny and Joe's shoulders* "Peace, comrades, ''peace! We gain nothing from senseless fighting." Fluffy: (Confessional) I really wish my team could be a little more stable. Look it! I'm the crazy girl and I'm talking about being stable! Fanny and Joe won't stop arguing, and Porthus just gets in the middle. Then there's Kim who's silent all the time! No wonder we're losing! Porthus: (Confessional) *Sighs* "I do not like what I see over the horizon..." Kim: Fluffy, I agree with you. When I was on top of your confessional...I heard exactly what you say! And I got a little angry you said I'm QUIET! CAUSE I LIKE TO BE LOUD! But this time needs to be more smable I think too! (XD for stable purposely mispelled) Porthus: *Looks at her* "Milady, why exactly were you on top of the Confessional?" Fluffy: *Is on Porthus's head eating popcorn* This is getting good! Porthus: *Looks at Fanny and Joe, who don't exactly look to be on friendly terms with one another* "Very true, Milady." Fluffy: (Confessional) I hardly ever see Aras anymore, so I might as well not bound myself to him. So... I'm sorry Aras, but if you are watching this, we have to break up. I can't commit to a relationship. *Blows kiss to camera* Cya around! PS: Did I mention Porthus is... *giggles* Kim: I was only on the confessional because I was chasing a naughty squirrel, Porthus. Porthus: "I see..." Challenge Three Chris: We need five people from each team. Nalyd: I'll go, ladies. Kathie: Me too! :D Tyrant: I refuse to take part in this. Joe: I'll do it, because I feel like it. Fluffy: *to her team* all of us have to go. Manic: Ill go. Derek: I'll volunteer. Contestants: Team Girls - Nalyd, Kathie, Manic | Team Eight - Derek | Team Pale - Fanny, Fluffy, Joe, Kim, Porthus Joe: Wow, the entire team has to do this! That's how bad we suck? Fluffy: *sighs* Angela: *volunteers* Contestants: Team Girls - Nalyd, Kathie, Manic, Angela | Team Eight - Derek | Team Pale - Fanny, Fluffy, Joe, Kim, Porthus Webly: I'll participate! Frosti: I'll do it. Porthus: *Lays a comforting hand on Fluffy's shoulder* "Don't you worry, Milady. I feel confident in our abilities to overcome this adversity." Contestants: Team Girls - Nalyd, Kathie, Manic, Angela | Team Eight - Derek, Webly, Frosti | Team Pale - Fanny, Fluffy, Joe, Kim, Porthus Chris: We need one more Girl and two more Eights. Sunshine: *waves hand frantically* OMG pick meee!!! Contestants: Team Girls - Nalyd, Kathie, Manic, Angela, Sunshine | Team Eight - Derek, Webly, Frosti | Team Pale - Fanny, Fluffy, Joe, Kim, Porthus Sam: Sure, I'll volunteer I am ready to win! ^_^ Chris: actually, we need two Eights. Chris: Come on, Team Eight. You have five people not in yet, we just need two. Frosti: If I could, I would triplicate myself for my team. Chris: Alright, we've been waiting too long. Team Eight loses by default. Third Vote (Team Eight) Chris: Well, let's see who gets the boot for the team's loss. Derek: I vote Micheal off, he didfn't help the team. Webly: I vote Michael, annoying as heck. frosti: I vote Michael, annoying then quiet. Masterpiece:la la la la la *votes Michael* Inola: "Michael...is gone..." Chris: Well, Michael, time to go! Day Four Chat Team Girls Chat (4) (CONF) Nalyd: We're the only team note to lose yet. We could lose soon, so it's a good thing I got an alliance. (Conf.) Ravioli: I wonder if I should tell Nalyd that Kathie stole his toothbrush again... nah, he'll figure it out... (Conf.) Sunshine: I love our team!!! We've got Nalyd who totally loves me, my sister who totally loves me, my BFF who's name I still don't remember, and then those other people who I've never really talked to, but I'm sure they love me! YAY! (CONF) Kathie: *brushes teeth with Nalyd's toothbrush* :D (CONF) Nalyd: *smells breath* O.O *gags from smell of his own breath* Darn it, Kathie! I knew it was a bad idea to eat onions i found on the ground for dinner. Nalyd: *approaches Ravi* Sup? Ravioli: *offers breath mint* (XD) Nalyd: *awkwardly accepts* (XD) Ravioli: *hands spare toothbrush* I had a feeling you'd have stuff go missing with Kathie around, so I made sure to pack a spare. (XD) Nalyd: *takes toothbrush, smiles* You're the best. Kathie: *tackles Nalyd* MINE! *runs away* Team Eight Chat (4) Frosti: Michael is gone. Inola: *Smirks* "He deserved it..." Inola: (Confessional) "I think we're the first team in reality show history to lose by default." *Closes her eyes wearily* "That...doesn't feel good..." Webly: (CONF) The last challenge sucked...we lost but I really didn't care because it's one less retard to vote off. Frosti: Hey, Inola, Webly. We need an alliance so that we can rule our team. Plus, I will give you each a slice of pizza. Frosti: Okay. Team Nalyd is Really Really Really Really Pale Chat (4) Porthus: *Smiles* "Teammates, rejoice, for we were victorious!" Fluffy: Yay! (conf) I still think Porthus is really cute. <3 Now, I was able to win over Aras by kissing him in a bush..... :P Fanny: (CONF) So I overcome a few problems. Joe doesn't do anything, Porthus is in my way, and now Fluffy is crushing on him? I need to get those three out. And the only way for that to happen is to create an alliance. (Red: Fanny doesnt know Fluffy likes Porthus -_-')' (Koops: I was doing stuff and completely forgot after I finished. Sorry.) Challenge Four Chris: We need five people from each team. All of Team Pale is going. Nalyd: I'll go. Kathie: Me too! Manic: Me I guess. Angela: *volunteers* Inola: *Shrugs* "...Fine." Derek: I'll go. Sam: I'll go too. ^_^ Contestants: Team Girls - Nalyd, Kathie, Manic, Angela, Sam | Team Eight - Inola, Derek | Team Pale - Fanny, Fluffy, Joe, Kim, Porthus Chris: Team Eight needs 3 people. Frosti: I'll go!!! Inola: *Glances at the other teams* "The three of us could easily win..." Webly: I'll go! Contestants: Team Girls - Nalyd, Kathie, Manic, Angela, Sam | Team Eight - Inola, Derek, Frosti, Webly | Team Pale - Fanny, Fluffy, Joe, Kim, Porthus Chris: Team Eight.. Seriously? -_- You've made us wait too long AGAIN. Fourth Vote (Team Eight) Chris: Once again, Team Eight, with 7 people, you failed to get 5 to be in the challenge. Webly: I vote Masterpiece, he's ruining the teams potential of winning! Tyrant: I vote Masterpiece. Inola: *Glares at nothing* "Isabella..." Frosti: Begone with you Masterpeice! Derek: I vote Masterpiece off, Sorry.. I'm late. xD Chris: I guess you could say Masterpiece's performance on the show wasn't a work of art... Day Five Chat Team Girls Chat (5) Nalyd: Wow, girls, we're on fire! Kathie: *points to Nalyd, who's hoodie is on fire* Nalyd: *runs around screaming* (CONF) Kathie: It was a bad choice of words on his part. Ravioli: *without looking up* Stop, drop, and roll, Nalyd. Sunshine: I always thought it was roll, stop, and do the Duncan o_O Ravioli: ... Actually, that explains a lot. Angela: *stifles out a small laugh* Nalyd: *stops, drops, rolls* Thanks Ravi. What would I do without you? Kathie: *runs in, sprays Nalyd with a fire extinguisher* ARE YOU OKAY?! Nalyd: I'm fine. Kathie: Oh no! He can't breath. Nalyd: *breaths loudly* I can breath fine. Kathie: *tackles Nalyd* He needs mouth to mouth! *is shot by tranquilizer darts, passes out* (CONF) Nalyd: What just happened?! Ravioli: ...is it bad that I'm actually kind of happy she got tranquilized? Sunshine: *screams and runs in circles, trips over a log* Nalyd: *ties Kathie to a tree* Okay, I think she's gonna be- Kathie: *wakes up, rips through rope, tacklehugs Nalyd* Ravioli: *calmly pepper-sprays Kathie* Sunshine: Pepper sprays sounds delicious! *sprays in face* AAAAH!!! I WAS WRONG! I WAS TERRIBLY WRONG! *continues running in circles screaming* (Fail. XD) Kathie: AAAAAAAAAAAH! My eyes! *grabs pepper spray, sprays Nalyd* Oops Nalyd: AAAAAAAAAAAH! It burns! *runs in circles, collides with Sunshine* AAAAAAAAH! Sunshine! *runs in circles again* (Best Chowder line ever XD) (Sunshine: IKR?! XD) Ravioli: *watches the chaos, debating whether or not she should try to stop it* (Nalyd: Hm... Sunshine is definitely pepperspraying Nalyd in TWE now, then herself. XD) (CONF) Kathie: Ravioli is so outta here. Angela: *is laughing histeraclly at the team's epic failures* *holds up a wipeboard* Ravioli or Kathie, whatever the group decides. Kathie: Angela, Sam, we need to talk... Now. Please. *drags them both away* The other 4 people on the team are united to take me down! We need to form an alliance! Angela: *is pulled out of confessional by Kathie* Kathie: So, you two in?? Angela: *in confessional* *holds up board, it reads "Strategistcally, it's a good move. But then the other four go for me next. Or Sam. But then that leaves me. What to do?". Sunshine: *runs by* MY EYES BE ON FIRES! *rolls, stops, and does the Duncan* (Fail XD) Kathie: Leave that to me... *helps Sunshine up* Hey, Sunshine, you know what would be reeeeally fun? Sunshine: Stalking Duncan... :D That, and being able to see again... that pepper spray kinda blinded me... is that you, Ravi? (More fail XD) Kathie: No... Voting off Ravioli. Doesn't that sound fun? Sunshine: But voting off people means losing, and losing isn't fun... wait, is that you, BFF? Your voice sounds more feminine than usual... Kathie: Well, yeah, we might lose but if we lose lets vote off Ravioli,okay? Team Eight Chat (5) Webly: (CONF) Oh come on! Again with the default? At least with Masterpiece gone, more people will volunteer. Frosti: We need to win it! Inola: *Groans and puts her head in her hands* "If we lose next time...I'm probably going to snap'.'.."''' Webly: At least we all know who's going next! *glances at Isabella* Inola: *Also glares in Isabella's direction* "You got that right..." Frosti: I couldn't agree more. Isabella: No need to worry about me, because I want to quit. Team Nalyd is Really Really Really Really Pale Chat (5) Kim: Yayz! We didn't lose! (CONF) We didn't really win either... Porthus: "A victory is a victory, no matter what size it is." Kim: Even though I didn't understand a word of that odd sentence, I think you were also thinking we should play pin the tail on the Porthus! Joe: I have a splitting headache right now! Porthus: *Backs away slightly* "I suppose that's ''one way to look at it." Kim: (CONF) Porthus is like really dumb! Why would he want to do pin the tail on him? I just washed myself for the first time in a year and he wants to do it on himself. Fluffy: (in conf with Kim) we should totally form an alliance! Fanny: *is in Kim's confessional with Fluffy* Wait your turn! *shoves Fluffy out* So Kim, together we can take Porthus off the charts and then Fluffy and Joe will be easy to get rid of after that. Porthus: *Walks in at that moment* "What is this treachery?" Fifth Vote (Team Girls) Chris: Every team will vote somebody off. Kathie: *votes for Ravioli* Now he's mine. Nalyd: *votes for Sunshine* This is for pepper spraying me... Again. (XD) Manic: I can't vote sunshine! D: *votes for Nalyd in secret* Fifth Vote (Team Eight) Chris: Every team will vote somebody off. Frosti: Isabella Fifth Vote (Team Nalyd is Really Pale) Chris: Every team will vote somebody off. Fluffy: *votes for fanny* Fanny: *votes for Fluffy*